


Our Secret

by RavenGlad



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad





	Our Secret

I've been friends and also roommates with Faith for the past year, so most of the time that I'm hanging out with her we're usually with her brothers as well. I watched Faith as she stood across the room and spoke with Joseph and Jacob, I noticed John walking my way out of the corner of my eye. "I see you with Faith so much, I can't help but ask..." John said as he rested his arm on the wall and leaned close to me. "Do you have a name or can I call you mine?" I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "John please, you know my name."

John let out a small laugh and smirked. "You know what's strange (Y/n)?" I sighed. "What John..." He leaned down close to my ear. "I could've sworn that the exact same outfit that you're wearing right now was just on my bedroom floor this morning." I quietly gasped and smacked his arm. "John please! You can't say that kind of stuff when you and I are around your siblings." John laughed. "(Y/n), is John bothering you?" I sighed and shook my head. "No, he's fine." Faith looked over to John. "Will you please stop harassing my friend?" John smiled and put his hands up. "I'm sorry, I'll go." Faith nodded and walked away. "Stop by the ranch later tonight, okay?" I smiled up at him. "Okay..."

 

~Time Skip~

 

I walked into my bedroom and turned the light on. What's this? I said to myself while walking over to a box on my bed. I opened the box and saw a dress and note sitting on top of the dress, I picked up the note. My Dearest, (Y/n) I've been planning a special date for the two of us, I'll see you later. With love, John. I blushed slightly and sat the letter down. "What's that?" Faith said walking over. I quickly put the letter in my pocket. "It's nothing, just a gift from someone..." I looked over at Faith and smiled. I noticed Faith slightly frown. "It's John...isn't it?"

I looked down. "H-how did you know?" Faith sat down on the bed. "The way the two of you were acting earlier, I looked over at you and it hit me... How long have you been seeing him?" I looked at her and sighed. "We've been secretly seeing each other since you first introduced us..." Faith looked up at me. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?" I thought for a moment. "Faith...I wanted to tell you, I really did...I guess that I thought you wouldn't approve of us seeing each other." Faith scoffed and looked up at me.

"We're adults (Y/n), what makes you think that I control who you want to date!" I was taken aback by Faith's tone. "I...I don't know..." Faith stood up and grabbed the dress out of the box and held it out to me. "Go try this on, I think it'll look nice on you..." I smiled and grabbed the dress. "Thank you Faith." I walked to the bathroom and changed. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I think Faith was right. I thought to myself and laughed, I opened the door and walked over to Faith. "See, what did I say. You do look nice." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I should probably get going..." I pulled away from the hug and Faith stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Have fun, okay?" I nodded. "I'll have fun, don't worry." I said walking to the door and leaving.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I walked to the front door and knocked. I did there and waited for a minute and John opened the door. "Hey beautiful, you look gorgeous." I laughed. "Darling, I wish That I could say the same to you." John looked slightly offended. "John, I'm just playing. Can I come in now?" John stepped back and let me through. "So what's this 'Special Date' that you planned?" John closed the door and walked over. "Sorry but I can't tell you, You'll just have to wait and see." I laughed. "A surprise, how romantic."

John hooked his arm with mine. "Close your eyes." I did what he said and closed my eyes as he guided me. "Okay...Open your eyes." I opened my saw to see a blanket layed out on the grass with a basket sitting on top of it. "What do you think?" John said moving in front of me. "It looks beautiful." I said while putting a hand on his cheek. "Here, sit." John said, grabbing my hand and helping me down on the blanket. I looked up at the sky. "The stars look beautiful tonight..." John put a hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at him.

"They're beautiful, but not as beautiful as you..." I laughed. "John please, don't be cheesy with me." John laughed and layed down on the blanket I leaned over and kissed him. "You know that I love you right..." John smirked. "If course you live me, I mean just look at these eyes." I layed down next to him and laughed. "Oh John, bold and brave..." John sighed and turned to me. "You heard that on the radio too?" I propped myself up on my elbow. "Yep...it seems like the Hope County Choir appreciates your work." John chuckled. "Yeah...Seems like it."

I layed back down. "So will you be spending the night here again?" John said while running his fingers over my arm. "That depends, do you want me to stay?" John let out a laugh. "Of course I want you to stay." I smiled and my thoughts turned to Faith. "I should probably tell you something..." John looked confused. "What is it?" I sat up. "Faith knows about us." John sat up and put a hand on my arm. "How'd she find out?" I turned to John. "She saw me open the box that you had the dress in...But don't worry, it seems like she's happy for us." I said with a smile.

John sighed in relief. "Well that's good..." I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, that's how I felt." John rubbed my shoulder. "How about you and I take this date back to the house..." I shrugged. "If that's what you want, I guess why not." John stood up and held his hand out to me, I smiled and grabbed his hand. We picked up the basket and blanket and walked back to the house. "I guess it's only a matter of time before your brothers find out." I said with a sigh. "Well, let's just enjoy the secret while it's still alive..." John said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

 

The End.


End file.
